


Crush

by orphan_account



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Cunnilingus, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, First Time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-21
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 14:39:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1822093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sappy crush at work and the angst only crushes can bring on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one

**Author's Note:**

> Comments? I just started writing and I'm pretty self-conscious about it, but I'm trying to do new things. Comments/suggestions are so appreciated and if anyone, anywhere wants to beta please let me know.

He heard voices coming from the kitchenette as he walked across the office looking for some coffee to go with the stack of reports he had yet to review.

 . . .can’t even say you don’t.”

“I dooooon’t! Oh my god how can you . . . I do not stare.”

He stopped. It was Penelope and JJ. He knew he shouldn’t listen, but . . .

“Why don’t you just-“

“JJ! Stop it.  I’m not having this conversation.”

“But . . . Ok stop looking at me like that. Jeeze, I’ll drop it.”

He waited a few moments before moving toward the room again. He was just a half step from walking into the doorway when he heard JJ start again.

“I don’t know why you won’t even consider talking to him. You flirt with eachother all the time, there’s –“

“JJ!” Penelope cut her off then took a deep breath. “You KNOW why, and I KNOW you know that I don’t want to talk about it. The last time I talked about it I somehow fooled myself into believing that an attractive man would want me, and I ended up getting shot.  You and I both know that he would never even consider me. Not him.  He could be with any beautiful women, and he does go out with some really exceptionally gorgeous women.  Not only would I never want to be a blip in the sequence of his stunning conquests, I would be mortified to have to see the look on his face if I tried to talk to him and he . . . I just . . .  you know what? I would rather be shot AGAIN than continue this conversation. Subject closed.”  Penelope came through the doorway moving past him so quickly her hair was bouncing up behind her shoulders and her skirt was swishing. Her head was down and he was fairly sure she hadn’t even noticed him, but he noticed her eyes starting to shine, and that she was letting her hair fall across her face.

A moment later JJ was in the doorway, ready to follow and looking regretful.  He put a hand out to stop her from following and said “let me” when she looked up at him.  He turned to follow Penelope, who was about to reach her office; he jogged over, catching up with her just before she could close the door.  She was looking at the floor, so he put one strong hand on the door and slipped in before she realized what was happening.  He turned and shut the door softly.

When he turned back she was looking up at him at first, then quickly went back to staring at the floor. In the flash he saw of her face he noticed she had blinked away the tears, but she looked so sad it broke his heart. Her smile could light up any room, and her sadness was just as powerful. He was sure she had been talking about Derrick in the kitchen, and he could never understand how Derrick wouldn’t let a woman like Penelope into his life as more than a friend. Handsome as Morgan might be, David was sure that he would someday find himself wishing that instead of a line of conventionally pretty, but otherwise unexceptional conquests, he had instead pursued a life with Penelope.  She was smart and funny and caring, the kind of woman a man would be lucky to make a life with.  The kind of woman who stays, who makes your family part of hers, who calls you on your bullshit and knows how to pick you up when you’re low.  He knew from his own experience that Derrick wouldn’t know until it was far too late what kind of chance he was passing up.

“You ok, Kitten?” he said as he reached for her elbow and guided her into her chair.  He went to one knee in front of her, his face now looking up into hers even as she kept her eyes averted.

“I don’t want to talk right now” her voice sounded oddly small, unlike her.

He took a deep breath before starting “I heard you in the kitchen with JJ.  First, Morgan is an idiot. Second, you are a stunning woman, a brilliant, beautiful, soulful woman.” He raised one of her hands, still help in his, and kissed her knuckle lightly. ”When you finally fall in love the man you choose is going to be the luckiest bastard in the world.  You don’t even realize how special you are.  You have the most loving heart I’ve ever seen, and the man who receives that will have everything.”  He gave her a small smile and reached up, cupping her face and wiping away any tears she had let run down her cheek.  Her skin was so soft and smooth under his hand. He sighed, pulling his hand away and breaking eye contact.  One thing David was not was stupid, and pursuing a woman so in love with another man was a stupid thing to do.  That could only end badly for everyone involved.

He stood, his knee protesting all the way. Getting old really sucks. “We’ve just got paperwork, and it’s Friday afternoon.  If you wanted to cut out early and do something fun I certainly wouldn’t tattle.” He smiled at her, getting a small smile back as he moved away.

“Thanks Super Agent. I think there are some lovely shoes somewhere calling to me, I’ll be off in a moment to answer their sirens song.” She gave him a sweet smile, one that seemed far too sad, and started gathering her things.

David gave her elbow a small squeeze and turned to go. Off to his office to remind himself again that this woman was his friend. His coworker.  He needed to think of her as he did Emily, or JJ, or his nieces.  Yes, that one might work.  Start thinking of her as a niece.

David liked women, all sorts of women. From the time he was 12 and saw his friend Frankie’s older sister walk into the hallway after a bath, towel wrapped around her body and wet hair dripping down her back. He had been fascinated.  From then on he studied girls, eventually he talked to them, learned to listen to them (which he found quickly was the gateway to kissing them).  And he never really stopped. He learned that short women wanted to be tall, tall women wanted to be short, those with curly hair wanted it straight and so on.  He understood wanting what you don’t have, he himself had desperately wanted a smaller nose when he was young, before the rest of his face grew into it, before a girl named Lisa had told him how handsome she thought he was because of it as she opened his pants. He could never dislike it after that. What he never understood was why such an overwhelming majority of women thought men wanted them all to look the same.

He certainly went through phases where he pursued a sequence of women with similar physical traits.  There was a string of redheads when he was fresh off of his second divorce, until he realized he was pursuing pale skin and freckles as the opposite of his most recent ex.  He had had a short phase when all of the women he dated were taller, phases when they were all bustier, but he was smart enough to realize that these phases were always in response to his feelings for someone specific, someone who caught his attention and held it through something more than just physical attraction. Someone he couldn’t have. And he ended up chasing the opposite of the women stuck in his mind, hence the recent string of dark haired waifs.

Oh course Penelope had caught his attention from the beginning.  She stood out for her individuality, not to mention she’s beautiful, with a lush figure and softly curling hair, and she was just the right height when she hugged him that he could turn his head and rest his cheek against her silky blonde hair, he could inhale and smell her mix of perfume and shampoo, like raspberries and vanilla and something soft but a little spicy. Maybe she had quite a lot of his attention . . . Ugh, maybe she had more than just his attention, he thought, scrubbing a hand down his face.

But he was too old, too jaded, too broken and had too much baggage.  He couldn’t do that to her, to anyone, again.  He swore after his third marriage ended that he would keep things casual. No reason to hurt anyone or be hurt. No reason to saddle someone young and hopeful with a grumpy old man.  He thought maybe, for a moment, that he had one last shot at happiness, but then Carolyn . . . Well, that was when he knew his ships had all sailed. His chances were done, so enjoy a few dinners or dancing or a night sometimes with someone lovely and soft, but nothing more.  Nothing real.


	2. two

Leaving the office a few hours later he wasn’t even thinking about where he was going until he found himself outside of her building.

He told himself he just want to check on her, to make sure she was ok.  It’s not that it wasn’t true, but he also needed to see her again.  Wanted to hold her, make her forget that Morgan was an ass.  He hated that she so sad, a woman like that should never feel unwanted.  That whole idea of thinking of her like a niece had gone to absolute shit. 

He knocked softly on her door and waited, heard movement inside before it opened an inch and he saw one spectacle covered, red-rimmed eye looking back at him and the edge of a reddened nose. He gave her a soft smile and said “Open up, Kitten.  I’m not going away.”

As she let him in he saw no less than six open shoeboxes scattered on the floor near her couch.  Each pair of heals was a different bright color. Some with feathers, one with rhinestones, some had bows; one looked like it had ribbons that would wrap around her ankle.  DAVID ROSSI DO NOT LOOK AT THOSE.  DO NOT THINK OF TIEING ANYTHING TO YOUR COWORKERS ANKLE.  Tying her ankle . . . mmmmmm, and maybe her wrists, in dark red silk. STOP IT. 

He swung his eyes back to her.  She was standing awkwardly and looking down. He looked down as well, noticing she was wearing two different shoes, one with a platform and a much higher heel than the other.  He put a hand on her elbow and one on the small of her back and helped her to the couch.

“So Cinderella, getting ready for the ball?” He tried to joke as he sat in the chair across from her.

She smiled a little.  “Just trying this new fangled retail therapy.  Had to test for myself if it’s hokum. For science, and humanity, and women everywhere.”

He laughed and her smile softened and got real for a moment. Just a moment, then it slipped back to pasted-on over something sad.

“Can you talk about it now, Kitten? Whatever happened that got to you today?” he asked, trying not to slip into profiler work voice. Trying to stay just here, in the moment with her.

“The fella I fancy seems to like petite, size 0, brunettes.  Chic women in tailored Dolce & Gabbana dresses, who probably follow all of those ‘build the perfect designer wardrobe’ rules and have a real Burberry trench coat.”  She was trying to joke, but the truth was there, raw and painful.

“You want Burberry, kitten?  I’ll take you tonight.  I’ll have them open the store right now.  But I’ve never seen you in anything so predictable, and I’m not sure I’ll like it if I do.”

She sighed.  Looking at all the shoes.  Moving to take off the ones on her feet and put them with their mates. 

Wait . . .

“Wait.  Derrick was seeing a strawberry-blonde.  She’s nearly as tall as him, and strong.  She wears t-shirts and she’s certainly not a size 0. I think he said they met at that cross-fit whatever it is thing . . .”

She kept her eyes down.  Kept pretending to be busy with the shoes. He saw her hands shaking though, could hear them shaking against all the tissue paper.

oh.

OH!

What?

“Kitten?”

“Don’t.  It’s not” sniff “just” sniff, she still had her eyes down, one shaking hand now rubbing at her tears, pushing her glasses up and off.

He slid onto the couch next to her, pulled her into his arms “Penelope, Penelope, don’t cry, it’s not what you think.” He moved closer, moved her so that her head was on his shoulder.  Let her tears soak into his suit jacket.  He took her glasses and set them on the coffee table.

“I thought you, I mean you and Morgan are always, and earlier JJ said flirting, I . . . please tell me what the hell is going on here.”

A watery laugh and then she said quietly, “Morgan is like a brother to me.  It’s not real flirting; it’s too over the top, just kidding around.  I don’t have . . . feelings, I don’t think of him like that.” A pause and another sniff, “I just have a crush. It’ll go away, I swear. Don’t look at me though ok. Don’t be any different. I can’t. . . .” she took a deep breath, her body curling in, it made her shake and he just held her, waiting. “It will break my heart if you pity me for it, if I see that in your eyes. You have” sniff “such expressive” sniff sniff “eyes” sob.

Oh god, oh GOD.  He held her, trying to make his brain work faster, to comprehend what she just said.  She wanted, but, how, what?  She wanted him?

“Me?” he said softly, he thought embarrassingly hopefully. Jesus, he sounded like a kid.

She nodded into his shoulder and sniffed again, started to stiffen.  He was scared she would try to move away, he held tighter, gave in to an urge and rubbed his cheek against her silky hair “Oh kitten, kitten.  I’m a stupid ill-tempered old man.  I . . . Jesus Kitten, I should tell you all the reasons you’re too good for me but I’m also selfish, so selfish and I’ve been so taken with you for so long.  Even before I showed up that night and caught you in the shower.  God, after that I wanted to punch that boyfriend of yours in the nose every single time I saw him I was so damn jealous. I’ve been telling myself all day to think of you like a niece.  To stop having the kind of thoughts . . . you don’t know what you do to a man, Penelope, your pin-up curves and the sexy librarian glasses.  God, Kitten, myGod, you’re like a fantasy come to life in Technicolor.”

He shifted, moved his hands to her shoulders and held her in front of him.  She looked so confused; at least the sadness seemed gone.  And he leaned in and kissed her softly, just brushing his lips over her top lip, chaste, as he lessened his hold on her shoulders. She could move away, he wouldn’t stop her.

She pulled back and he let her go.  Dropped his hands.  She looked into his eyes.  Apparently they are expressive, she smiled.

Then she frowned, tiny furrow in between her eyes. “I’m not.  I don’t . . . I’m a girl who does relationships. I don’t, I’m not the type that you usually” and she started to turn away.

“No.” he said as he stopped her, put his hands back on her upper arms and gently kept her turned toward him.  “’The type I usually’ is specifically because I can’t have you.  I . . . when I have strong feelings for a woman, a woman I can’t have, I don’t want a substitute. I don’t want to dilute how I feel. But I am weak and male and lonely and so I end up chasing the furthest physically type.  Looking back, I’ve done it since I was 16 when I had a crush on my best friend’s girl.  She was tiny, Italian coloring like me, so I dated every fair skinned, light haired tall girl who would talk to me.  I did the same stupid thing, again, because I couldn’t have you. And there was a string of them so that no one would get attached.  I only went out with any of those women once or twice.  I don’t know anything about them really, didn’t get to know them.  I never talked to them about myself.  And honestly, I don’t sleep with even half as many of them as any rumor has ever said. I’m not saying there haven’t been a fair number, but Kitten, when I am with someone I don’t stray. Oh Jesus, Penelope, Kitten, I . . . why? What do you even see in a man like me? You’re so bright, and caring. I . . . “

“Hey” she interrupted.  “Hey, don’t. I see a man who cares so deeply, who never stops.” She punctuated her sentence with a soft kiss to his cheek. She slid her legs under her to kneel, leaving toward him.  “I see a man who makes those around him into a family” kiss to his temple “A man who has no idea he wears his pain on the outside” a kiss to his other cheek, one to the side of his nose; he can’t believe he ever didn’t like his nose. “A man who came to check on me and my Imelda Marcos themed pity party” a smiling kiss across his lips, and another, “David Rossi, I want this, I want you, but only if you’re all in.  No casual, no with-benefits, just us, trying together.” She leaned back to look at his eyes.

“Yes, Kitten, yes.  Together.”

And they kissed, and kissed.  Lips and then tongues caressing, softly, tentatively, learning, and then more.  If felt like hours.  They were still face to face, but leaning back, each with a shoulder against the back of the couch.  David was just starting to sweep his hands over her, up her arms, over her shoulders, one down to her full breast.  As he thumbed her nipple though her shirt and bra she broke the kiss and gasped “Rossi.”

Whispering, “shhhhh, David, call me David” as he murmured into her silky skin, moving to kiss her jaw, her neck, her ear. His hands moving up her arms again and then down over her shoulders and back, one hand sliding down as her spine S-curved in and then her lovely full behind curved out.  He moaned as one hand covered that beautiful flair outwards at the top of her ass, giving a little squeeze, his other hand settled at her waist on the other side.  With both hands he pulled her closer, still gentle, he would be gentle.

“Ohhhhh David, yessssssss” she sighed, close to his ear, he felt her breath and it tickled in his hair. She leaned into him a little, her knees moving apart as he sat her back, her skirt starting to ride up from all the movement.  It was the sight of her smooth, white inner thigh that bewitched him.

He slid down, his knees to the floor, and he lifted her skirt.  Her skin like milk, her thighs so soft and smooth, her body so warm and welcoming. He bent and kissed along one thigh, up and up, then softly nosed at her through her lacey underwear. Purple lace, it made him smile as he licked her thighs on either side of the strip of lace, kissing and licking until she tried to squirm, then laying his hand over her mons, his thumb stroking over her clit, right next to his nose.  Without backing away he lay his head on one lovely thigh and watched his thumb moving over the lace, over her, just touching her and smelling her. 

She was making the loveliest quiet moans that changed to gasps when he started licking over the lace, and then under the lace, using his tongue and finger to push it aside as he licked over her labia. She had shaved or waxed the lips but left some hair in the front, the bare skin underneath so incredibly smooth and delicate.  He licked over her lips, sucking one into his mouth, moving his tongue between then, getting just a small taste of her wetness.  Sweet, raspberry and honey and salt and something.  Penelope.

He barely broke away as he pulled the purple lace down her hips, kissing and licking over it as it moved past and then his lips and tongue were back on her nearly bare pussy.  As soon as her panties were off he was lifting her legs at the ankle, sliding his hands up under her knees and opening her legs wide, shifting and turning, opening her pussy before his licking and sucking mouth, between her lips now, little kisses and sucks over her clit, on the edges of the entrance, darting his tongue in but not too far, not thrusting, just getting started. He wanted to savor, so many times he thought of this, when he couldn’t fall asleep he spent hours imagining what he would do with Penelope, all the ways he would worship her beautiful pussy, the sounds she would make, how she would wrap her creamy thighs over his shoulders. He wondered if she would be bold, wanton, if she would let go and ride his face the way he fantasized she might.  Some women just didn’t like that, but he hoped she would. 

He let go of her knees and started to unbutton his shirt, pressing his shoulders to her thighs.  Pulling the shirt roughly from his pants and shrugging out of it. There, there, yes, the soft skin of her thighs on his naked shoulders.  It felt like silk rubbing on him.  He reached under her hips, gripping her ass in both hands and lifting her slightly, feasting, licking, finally plunging his tongue into her.

“GHAAAA, OH, DAVID, YESYES!”  Oh thank you god, thank you god she’s loud. He loved so much when a woman was loud, when she was so responsive to him that she couldn’t hold back. He got so hard from hearing a woman’s voice like that, fuck, yes, and her pussy so tight and wet all around his thrusting tongue.  He moved one hand around to start using his fingers as he dragged his stiffened tongue out and up to her clit, circling it, softening his tongue, swirling, and slowly pushing his finger in to her soft pink pussy.

“AHHH, Ghuuhhh, Oh fuck, David, yes, fuck, your mouth, oh god, your beautiful mouth” One of her hands on his head, his hair between her fingers, and yes, YES! her hips starting to rock. That’s it Penelope, that’s it, help me, fuck, ride my face, yes, he thought as he sucked on her, swirling his tongue, rubbing inside of her with his finger, adding another, oh so wet, so wet and hot.  He licked faster, swirling around and over her swollen clit, she started rocking against him harder, holding him in place as he sucked and licked, her pussy open and so wet and rubbing over his face.

“fuckfuckyesjesusohhhdavidohyesthereTHEREYESYESYYYYYYYYEEEEESSSSSSSS . . . ah . . .ahhhhhh, yes”  She came around his fingers, came and came, and he stayed just as he was, rubbing inside of her more and more slowing as she grew quiet, stopping and pulling his fingers out as she let go of his head.  He licked a little more, far around her clit, over her bare lips again, not ready to move too far away yet.  He leaned back a bit, let his head rest on her soft leg again, his right hand on it as well, the width of that hand the distance between his lips and her pussy, caressing her there, just at the top of her thigh while his left palmed his cock though his pants for a moment.  Fuck he was hard.  He didn’t know what she wanted, didn’t want to push her, he wanted more, wanted to feel her hold onto him with her arms and legs as he slid inside, but not if she wasn’t ready.  He could take his cock out and come on his own hand as he let his head lie on her, looking at her cunt, tasting her on his lips.  He started to undo his pants with one hand, shimmying them down and open and reaching for his cock with his right hand, the palm still warm from her skin.  He started to pump slowly up and down. 

Penelope opened her eyes; her upper body was tilted up on the pillows at the corner of the couch.  She saw David’s head still laying on her thigh like a pillow, he was shirtless with some salt invading the black pepper of his chest hair, his pants were open and he had his beautiful hard cock in his hand. He was staring at her pussy like a kid on Christmas morning, and FUCK he was touching himself and, wow, she started to get excited all over again.

“Hey” she said, sliding one hand over her own body, down her mons and framing her shiny wet cunt with her fingers.  Soft still, not touching the too-sensitive spots yet.

His eyes slid up to her face, taking in her smile, her open blouse and the one hand still moving slightly inside of it, rubbing her own breast, and he let out a moan, moving his hand a little faster. This is everything he wanted with her, her confidence, her easy sexiness, her smile and this softness. “Ohhh, god Penelope tell me, tell me how that felt for you Kitten, I want to hear you” as he shifted his legs a little wider.

She sat up a little more, removing her blouse, he could see how she had pushed the cups of her bra down to rub her nipples. She was smiling as she said “David, you’re amazing, I’ve never been with a man who was so passionate, or so generous about oral sex. Mmmmm.  Just thinking about that thing with your tongue, ugh you’ve got me all wet again.” She said as her hand returned to her pussy, this time both hands framing it for a moment, then one sliding forward into his hair, caressing him.

“Please David, come to bed . . . with me I mean, umm now?” The look on her face though, it had faltered midsentence, like there was some possible universe where he could have not wanted that more than anything. He had to demolish that look. He took his hands off of himself and reached out for her, nuzzling and kissing the bare lips between her legs before he raised his head.  He started to move, realizing that he had stupidly slid onto the floor and stayed there, and that his knees were going to be pissed.  This is why old men are grumpy, he thought as he stood up, hitching his pants up his hip so they wouldn’t fall down, and he offered her his hand.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, I've never written anything like this down before. Please let me know if it's ok.


	3. three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a little trouble with this one. You'll see exactly where, and any comments on how to work on that are appreciated.

They moved to her bedroom as gracefully as two partially clothed people could, shedding additional clothes along the way. First her bra, then his shoes, her belt, one sock, her skirt, the other sock, finally within a foot of the bed he was in his boxers and she was fantastically naked.  A lovely creamy skinned glamour girl he couldn’t stop running his hands over, and over, and oh GOD her breasts are fantastic. He pushed his boxers off and sat back on her bed, standing her in front of him between his legs, sucking and tonguing her nipples as she squirmed and ran her hands through his hair and over his shoulders.

“Mmmmm, yes, yes, just like that” she said as she moved to straddle him.  He was still hard between them, the end of her pussy just teasingly touching him from where she sat on his legs.  His hands moved to her ass in a second, he loved the curves of it, the fullness of her hips after the curve in from her waist. 

“Penelope, will you, I want you on top of me sweetheart, I want to see you.” He said as he scooted back on the bed, bringing her with him.

“I, um, ok, yeah” she said.  It wasn’t her favorite.  She wasn’t crazy about being watched, but he was asking, touching her and looking at her like she’d fantasized he would.

David wanted to watch her, talk to her, tell her how gorgeous she is.  Wants her to feel it, to have that moment when you realize the things that make you different do make you beautiful. Not to mention his back might not allow him quite the performance he wants when he makes love to her.  He’s a man after all, he wants to impress her, wants her to see him as strong and virile.  Not as some old guy who can’t give her what she needs because his knees are screaming at him for what he just did in the living room.

“Oh, Kitten.  God you’re more gorgeous than I imagined, and I imagined a lot, mmmmm, hearing your voice late at night when I’m on the road, that last call to check in.  God the things I pictured, you caught me fantasizing so many times and you didn’t even know.”

“That’s why I always had to ask you things 3 times?” she smiled at him, dipping down to kiss him and then kissing across to his ear where she whispered  “Want to know a secret”

“mmmmm”

“I always called you last.  I wanted to go to bed with your ‘goodnight, kitten’ as the last thing anyone said to me before I went to sleep.”

“Ohhh, Penelope.  My lovely Penelope.”

He kissed her, playing with her breasts as she started to grind herself against his hard cock.  He gasped into her mouth, rolling her nipples a little harder, one hand going around her and onto her ass, guiding her a little closer.

“You going to ride me, kitten?” His voice low and he was totally doing that on purpose, hoping she liked it.

“Oh GOD, David” she ground against him harder.

“I’ve thought of you like this so many times, your fantastic breasts, your hair bouncing.  You’re so gorgeous my kitten. Show me, please, yes, ohh Penelope, yes, my love.  Mmmm, let me, wait, condom, pants.” 

She reached over to her nightstand and grabbed one, rolling it onto him. Then she starting to take him in, lowering herself, his cock so hard, every little vein standing out, she could feel the ridge at the head even through the condom as it moved in to her.  Oh God he felt so good, his looked so good under her. His face, his perfect expressive face, was happy and twisted in pleasure.  He caught her looking, smiled up at her, and moved his hands to rub her hips, to grab her ass, to guide her as she started to move.

Thank God for condoms or he would have come like a teenager before he even got started.  Thank God for this woman, her creamy skin flushed from his beard, his kisses, his cock disappearing into her as she moved. 

“Oh fuck, yes, Penelope, you feel amazing, watching you, you’re so beautiful.  Yes, God, fuck, faster oh yes, yes, I’ll rub your sensitive little clit for you, yes Kitten, you like that, tell me, that’s it, that’s it.”

It was his eyes that worked for her, the words certainly didn’t hurt one bit, nor did the pads of his finger rubbing over her clit, but his eyes were the key.  Those expressive, chocolate colored eyes that she had seen looking so tired, so sad, so pained.  Right now they looked like she was his whole world.  His face was so open, but his eyes let her see into his heart. He loves her, his eyes say that he loves her.  She doesn’t even know how she learned to read him like that, maybe he’s letting her in, giving himself to her.  _He loves me_ , she thinks. She smiles down at him and clenches as hard as she can, making his gasp, making those eyes roll backwards and his hand clamps harder onto her hips.

"Ohhh, David, oh Fuck, yes, touch me, mmhhhhhhh."

 

Later they lay curled together, him around her, caressing various hills and valleys as she lay boneless and sated and so happy with his arms around her.

All of a sudden she stiffened, “Oh crap.”

“Huh” David just lifted his head, his hair was probably hilarious and his brain was at about 2.5%, but when a woman you just slept with says ‘oh crap’ you find the strength to pay attention.

“Work. We work together.  There are rules.  CRAP, there are rules because of YOU.” David smiled at her, dropped back to the pillow and pulled her close saying, “I’ll work it out, I swear. You’re not my direct report, and I’ll file all the fraternization paperwork with Hotch and HR tomorrow. I think the bigger concern is that Derrick is going to kill me.  That might get in the way of our dinner plans.”

“We have dinner plans?”

“I’m taking you to every fancy restaurant in this town so that you can wear all of your pretty shoes, Kitten.” He kissed at her shoulder; rubbing his check on the soft, smooth skin.  Kissing up her neck and into her hair, behind her ear. “It’s ass-backwards, but I need to court you properly, woo you.  There will be flowers, and dinners, and dancing, and Tony Bennett.”

“Mmmmmm, wooing” she moaned.

“Yes, wooing. Lots of wooing.”  He kept kissing and nuzzling the back of neck, kissing down her spine, making her gasp as he nipped at her hip.

 

 

Epilogue

He hadn’t rid her entirely of that self-doubting look with one night.  It reared its head from time to time over the first few years, but that look was no match for David.  He got rid of it the best way he knew how, by being all over Penelope every chance he got. Whether she was brushing her teeth, hips thrust back as she leaned over the bathroom sink, or when she was putting on the old fashioned stockings she wore with a garter belt, or even at the end of a long day when he stripped her clothes off and rubbed lotion over her back and whispered to her about how sexy she looked, and all the things he wanted to do about it.  He was always there, she always caught his eyes, watching, and she could tell exactly what he was thinking, and eventually he wore that look away forever.


End file.
